This study is designed to detect and characterize effects of selected anti-tumor agents on cell-surface and membrane loci of neoplastic cells. Methodology involves study of drug effects on biologic properties of the cell membrane, e.g., transport, permeability barriers; and on biophysical parameters: cell-surface charge and hydrophobicity, fluorogenic interactions. The ultimate objective of this work is the characterization of interactions between neoplastic cells and selected drugs which involve membrane loci and lead to loss of cell viability.